The Empress
by lilmissangel2003
Summary: The story takes place in egypt when a young girl named Alexis is pursuing to become Yami's (the pharroah's ) empress. first fic so not too many flames ok yall , haha. Enjoy
1. THE MARKETPLACE

Disclaimer : Ok yall they tell me I have to do this so here it goes, I don't own yugioh nor do I own any of the people's in it , OK.   


Angel : Now that that's over, geez I mean if I owned it there would be hot guys goin out wit each otha and hugin n kissin n (bleep), it'd be pimp. 

Yami : What drugs are you on angel ? 

Angel : Drugs ? What drugs ? I'm not on any drugs , (whispers, yet). 

Yami : Then what's that white srick peekin at me from your back pocket ? 

Angel : OH , my pixi stix , I need alot of sugar if im going to write this dang thing !!!!! 

Yami : OH LORD THE WHOLE MALE POPULATION IS DOOMED!!!!!!! for the love of RA what did I do to deserve this , somebody up there hates me alot don't they ? now i'm going to end up in some dark room kissing lord knows who , all because YOU HAD TO HAVE SUGAR !!!!! 

Angel : Ok I think i'm goin to start the fic now your goin loco on my , take some sugar and get over it already !!! geez!!! and for the brain dead people out there, thers always at least one' loco' is ' crazy' in spanish. 

Yami : slamming head into the wall> 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
The Marketplace (1)   
---------------------------   
ALEXIS!!!!!!!! a tall man in rather nice clothes yell to the top of his lungs to get the attention of a certin 16 year old servant of his who is casually late at getting to work. 

IM COMING ! IM COMING! geez just give me two secounds ok! he's always yelling at me to come here or to go here or do this and do that , if you ask me I should be the owner and he be the servant, just to make him see what it feels like, I bet he'd never yell at me again. 

Alexis is a servant at a shop near the palace, the owner is a greedy man who sells anything and everything just to get some money which he isn't lacking on. See he treats her differently from the other servants with less pay and less respect , but for some reason she stayed there . Alexis has lots of other options though, there were plenty of people who would take a beautiful gurl like her in , and I mean she was beautiful for a servant tall,fair skin , with long golden brown hair , blue eyes and an excellent smile , most the people were surprised no one asked her to marry them yet , and even if they did she would call them a ruthless basterd and punch them she has an uncontrollable adittude proble everything and anything set her off into a sarcastic and rather bitchy mood. 

You bellowed James ? she said as she came around the corner. 

How dare you talk to me like that you are nothing but a near servant , you add up to nothing more than dirt , but still I take you in let you work here and feed you and you, you wan't to talk to me as i'm nothing more than a stepping stone in your way . 

Well maybe if you didn't act like such a jackass towards me I would treat you with a little more respect . 

Get to work or else i'll fire you , is that clear , your royal pain in the ass. 

Thank you , it's nice to know i'm doing somthing right around here , especially when it causes you missery. 

Alexis picked up the list on the counter and walked out the door . She went around doing her errands as usual ,picking up supplys, dropping off packages , taking orders and collecting money for James . On her way back to the store she noticed a large crowd gathering around the palace , she was never one to keep her nose out of people's buisness so of coarse she went and joined the crowd , one of the guards came out and had a reather large scroll in his hand as if he was ready to give a speech or something , her attention grew. 

Attention ladies and gentleman of the kingdom , the pharroah (i hope i spelled that right) has sent me to make an announcement , but one that mostly concerns the women of the kingdome. 

Hmm, this is interesting what would the pharroah want with the women , her most certinally isn't looking for a wife or a girlfriend , because he wouldn't be looking inside the kingdome and would never marry any servants, what is this all about . 

The Pharroah is looking for a young lady to be his empress. Tomarrow there will be an open meeting where the pharroah will bring one lady in at a time and have a small confrence with thim to see if she is worthy or not, but before I go any further there are some rules and regulations every one must meet.   
1) you must be under the age of 18.   
2) you can not be married .   
3) you must beable to work hard, be respectful at all times and most importantly must be ready for anything at any time. 

Wow , I could do that no problem and it would be alot better than working for James , I don't know how much longer I can put up with him, anyways it would get me into the palace and closer to the pharroah who might I mention is the hottest guy in all egypt or the world for that matter , but I better not say that out loud or who knows what might happen. hmmm...... 

You must be here by 8:00 a.m. you'll get further instuctions then , good day. 

And with that he was marching back into the palace . 

Alexis rushed back to the shop in high hopes about tomarrow , she was almost certin that he was going to pick her ,(a little egotistical aint she) but when she got to the shop James wasn't very happy . 

WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!!!!!!!!! he imediatly started yelling at her the moment she walked in the door . 

Not that it's any of your buisness but I was on my way home when I noticed one of the palace guards outside announcing something , so I stopped to listen . You always tell me I need to be more involed in what's happening in the kingdome so I thought i'd stop to see what he had to say , OK! 

Oh really , what was it about . He said as if he was testing her to see if she was lying. 

The pharroah is looking for an empress , he's holding an open meeting tomarrow . I think I might go . 

YOU! he starts to laugh histarically at the comment of the young girl. you wouldn't make it five minutes in the palace before they threw you back out on your ass . And besides what makes you so sure he'll choose you anyways , there must be a thousand young gurls inthe kingdome more beautiful and eligant than you. 

How dare you say that to me , and what would you know about beauty anyways , I mean have you looked in the mirror latley you don't exactly resemble the most hansome man in Egypt now do you . Hell I don't think you come even close . I'm taking the day off tomarrow and i'm going , then we'll see who's right and wh's wrong. 

Alexis runs up to her room like a rabid wolf on crack . 

I'll show him beautiful and eligant , he'll see when i'm the one in the palace living it up and he's still in his pitiful little shop running his own errands , we'll see then won't we. 

She lays down in bed, imediatly falling asleep.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
1) It didn't come from me either it's actally came from Aladin , i love that movie a true classic romance story. 

Angel : ok i'm not writing anything else untill i at least get 5 reviews , this is my first fic so please go easy on me yall ok . 

Yami : At least I didn't end up kissing somebody. 

Angel : oh yes you do i just can't say who , yet. 

Yami : starts banging head aginst wall again. 

Angel : sorry if the chapter was short but I thought that would be a good place to end it though. so please r&r so I can see if another chapter is needed or not ok , because if yall don't like it then there is no need to continue on with a story that isn't wanted . see yall later , looking forward to seeing your reviews. bye   
  
  
  
  
  



	2. THE BIG DAY

  
Disclaimer : I don't own yugioh , blah, blah , blah , blah , blah 

Yami : Do you need sugar ? 

Angel : Why ? 

Yami : Because your being lazy at writting today, you can't even finish the disclaimer ! 

Angel : NO I don't need sugar i've already had 5 Krispy Kreme dounuts and 6 pixi stix , I just don't see the point in writting the dumbass thing when i've already explained myself OK!!!! 

Yami : Hidez under Angels bed in terror , OK. 

Angel : And a little comment to 'bot' : im writting , im writting ,(lol) just for you ok . lol , any ways thanx to evry1 who reviewed it makes it worth writting. ( smiles).now on to the fic. 

Yami : still hiding under angel's bed.repeating : The horrror , The horror......... 

Angel : He really need's to get out more .   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
The Big day   
---------------   
Dream Sequence > ( From alexis's POV) 

Where am I , I think i'm in the palace but im not quit sure .   
There's people all around me , the pharroah's here , but why?   
There starring at me , what's going on ,do I wan't to know ?   
Is this is what i'm supposed to expect today ? Is this what's going to happen, if so should I still go?   
end of dream> 

What the hell was that all about ?   
OH SHIT ! it's 7 : 30 I have to be at the palace in 30 minutes or less , if i'm going to get a decant place in line . But wait should I go , I mean my dream , it seemed so real . What the hell am i saying of coarse I should go , I have an absolute good chance at doing this as anyone else if not better . 

( Back at the palace) 

The pharroah is in his room dressing , when one of his guards comes in to talk . 

Are you sure you wan't to go through with this ?, I mean it won't be easy , and it most certinally won't be pretty . 

Yes,of coarse I wan't to do this , it's best for all of us , If I have someone by my side helping take care of me,then the rest of you can concentrate on protecting my people. The pharroah said in a stern but plesant tone. 

Yes sir , I shall go to the door and wait for the ladies then , see you in a while. 

(Authers note : Ok just real quick , I know this may get a tad confusing by switching back and forth from the palcae and the store where alexis is at but I thought it would make the story more interesting if yall saw both sides rather than just one.) 

( The Store) 

Oh shit ,shit , shit , shit, This stupid bracelet keeps getting stuck in my hair , i'll never get dressed at the rate i'm going. Although I don't know why I even try no matter what I dress in or how I get dressed I'll still look like some old pitiful servant.Oh well that seems to be the story of my life . 

Alexis runs down stairs past James and out the door. as she get's closer to the palace she see's there's already gurls lined up , wow their all so pretty , some look like they just came from the palace. I don't think i'll even have a chance , I mean by the time I get up there he will probably already have chosen one. 

Come on alexis now's not the time to sulk in self pitty you have just as much as a chance as the rest of them , you can do this. 

She get's in line , only to wait around about 45 minutes until someone showed up to give them orders on what to do next. 

And they worried about us being late , hah, they need to worry about themselves and less about us. 

The guard comes out with another scroll , ready to give orders : 

First of all I wan't to thank each one of you for coming here today , secound a warning , this is not going to be an easy task , your not going to sit all nice and pretty in the palace and expect to do nothing all day long , your not royalty nor are you to be expected to be treated in that manner , your job will be to take care of the pharroah , you will sit by his side at all times , leave when he tells you to leave , if he ask's for a drink you will provide him with a drink , if he ask for help you will help him , hell if he says to go jump off the roof just for entertainment you'll go jump off the damn roof . Now if you are not willing to do this I sugest you leave now , because it' ll just be a waist of valuable time . 

Wow I didn't know this would be such a rough job , but if I can handle James this should be a piece of cake , but if he thinks i'm jumping off the roof he's nuts !!! 

Just then about 25 gurls steped out of line and started walking back to there home or back to work . 

You know it's a shame to see a lack of commitment we have here in the kingdome, some gurl started talking to Alexis. 

I guess it's just what your defanition of commitment is , for some it's laying on your ass talking all day and to others it's working hard and trying to please the people around you, it's just depends on who you are. I'm Alexis by the way , and you would be ? 

Oh i'm sorry I have a tendency to start talking to others before I even introduce myself , I'm Tea . 

Nice to meet you , (whispers: I think) wow were almost to the gate already there's probably only 5 gurls infront of us and i'm sure they'll never make it . 

How can you tell ? 

They look , uh how can I put this politly without giving away my tru attitude? 

Unfriendly ?? 

Trashy ,There either trying too hard or not trying hard enough, kinda like you . thinks to herself> Oh shit did I just say that out loud , if my brains supposed to control body how come it can't control my mouth. 

huh, i was thinking. 

NOTHING,not a thing . 

man she is such a blonde> thinks in her head this time. 

I think your next Alexis ? 

Huh ? Oh man she's right I'm next , but am I ready, What should I say or do, oh no i'm getting sick to my stomach, but I can't back down now I have to do this no matter what . 

The guard held out his hand for me , to take me into the palace. 

Good luck Alexis, I know you'll do well . 

Thanx. 

I just wish I could be as confident as her.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Angel : Ha Ha ! Clifhanger , yall just have to wait till next chappie. 

Yami : Hey I found a pixi stix under your bed , and by the way , your mean! 

Angel : No , I'm in a slump and can't think right now is that ok with you ? you royal pain in my ass . 

Yami : It takes one to know one . 

Angel : hit's yami upside the head with her 300 page science book. 

Yami : OOOOOOOWWWWWWW, you little (says egyptian curses). 

Angel : I'm open to sugestions so if anyone has an idea then write in in a review or e-mail me , cuz I really need them right now. 

Yami : Send sugar !!! Or help- is there a shrink out there cuz I think she needs one. 

Angel : see yall next chappie, till then see ya!!!   



End file.
